Characterization of compounds utilizing mass spectrometry and varying sources of ionization is well accepted in the field of analytical chemistry as a technique that allows for the further elucidation of analytes and their specific chemistries. However, mass spectrometer instrumentation is costly and because most labs are unable to configure many instruments with unique ionization sources, analysts are typically required to configure one instrument with a single source and then reconfigure with different sources as analysis dictates. This change-out between sources can be problematic, particularly since mass spectrometer instrumentation must be configured under a vacuum and nanogram quantities of contaminant materials can provide background noise rendering the instrument practically useless.